


Șoaptele tăcerii

by sakura_w



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Drama, Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fear, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_w/pseuds/sakura_w





	Șoaptele tăcerii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernovaIndigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernovaIndigo/gifts).



Urmând exemplul lunii ce s-a ascuns istovită după norii întunecați, stelele au refuzat cu încăpățânare să lumineze cerul în acea noapte rece de octombrie. 

În camera aproape goală, Chaeyoung stătea în șezut pe podea cu spatele lipit de zidul rece, privind cu ochii înlăcrimați sicriul din lemn maro închis. Unica sursă de lumină din acea încăpere erau lumânarile, a căror flacără ardea furioasă, parcă scoțând un sunet de revoltă. Chipul fetei era extrem de palid, cearcănele adânci de sub ochii ei anunțând că nu a mai avut un somn odihnitor de prea mult timp. Și chiar și așa, în stadiul acela deplorabil în care se afla, poseda o frumusețe bolnăvicioasă, fiind demnă să creeze adevărată artă din acea înfățișare monstruoasă; sau cel puțin așa credea Jimin, care o privea pe fată din pragul ușii, fiind convins că și-a găsit muza, iar picturile sale aveau să prindă viață, aveau să fie demne de a fi privite. Realizând că a stat prea mult în același loc, Jimin se roti pe călcâie și se îndreptă spre canapeaua din sufrageria modestă, așezându-se cu o grijă ieșită din comun.

Chaeyoung își așeză mâinile pe genunchi și își odihni capul pe ele. Un oftat slab îi scăpă printre buzele subțiri si extrem de uscate, pe care și le umezi cu limba, fiind mult prea pierdută în propriile-i gânduri macabre pentru a-și mai aminti să se hidrateze. Nu îi venea să creadă că mama ei, ființa ce i-a dat viață, s-a stins. Era de parcă a murit o stea ce îi lumina calea, iar acum ea se afla într-o beznă totală, fiind incapabilă să vadă ieșirea din acel labirint întunecos în care se afla. Era nevoită să înainteze cu pași stângaci și extrem de nesiguri, sperând că a ales drumul corect în viață; nu avea habar ce să facă în continuare. Tatăl ei a murit când era bebeluș, iar aceasta nu a fost capabilă să și-l amintească. Mama ei a avut grijă să îi ofere o viață cât mai liniștită, însă după ce femeia s-a îmbolnăvit lucrurile au mers din rău în mai rău. Chaeyoung a ales să nu facă facultate și a ales să se angajeze, la o cafenea unde a cunoscut-o pe Lisa, fata extrem de vioaie care a ajutat-o destul de mult când a avut nevoie. 

Mătușa ei intră în camera în care se ținea proveghiul și o privi cu tristețe. Aproape că i se rupea sufletul când o vedea acolo, ghemuită, tremurând ca un câine al străzii. Se apropie cu pași calculati de nepoata ei și se lăsă pe vine, mângâindu-i cu blândețe capul. Fata își ridică privirea și se uită buimacă în jur, făcând contact vizual cu mătușa ei. 

\- Chaeyoung, haide să te întinzi puțin, ești obosită. Fata dădu din cap în semn negativ, stergându-și cu palmele obrajii umezi. Dar Chaeyoung, trenuie să te odihnești altfel te vei îmbolnăvi!

\- Nu vreau. Un răspuns scurt și sec se făcu auzit și fata se ridică, apropiindu-se de sicriul în care zăcea ființa pe care a iubit-o cel mai mult pe acest pământ blestemat și pe care o va iubi până la moarte. Imaginea chipului aproape vinețiu și lipsit de viață al femeii i se imprimă și mai puternic în minte, sfâșiindu-i întreaga ființă. Alte lacrimi i se prelinseră cu rapiditate pe obrajii palizi, pătându-i cu suferința izvorâtă din acea tragică pierdere. Auzi sunetul unor pași în spatele ei și se întoarse cu fața spre sursa sunetului, pentru a-l vedea pe Jimin cu un pahar de apă în mână; roșcata îl luă cu mâinile tremurânde, ducându-l încet și cu o oarecare dificultate la gură, lichidul incolor fiind o binecuvântare pentru gâtul ei uscat. Lisa veni și ea în camera în care se afla sicriul, fiind cuprinsă de un sentiment straniu; înghiți cu dificutate în sec încercând să ignore acei fiori ce-i coborau nestingheriți pe șira spinării și se apropie de prietena ei, neîndrăznind să se uite la cadavru. 

\- Chae... vocea ei era blândă și înțelegătoare, venind ca o mângâiere pentru sufletul rănit al fetei. Haide să te întinzi. observând că Chaeyoung este pregătită să refuze, Lisa continuă: doar câteva minute, să îți mai revi puțin, apoi te întorci din nou aici.

\- Dar nu vreau, e ultima data când o văd. Mâna lui Chaeyoung strânse marginea sicriului, provocându-i Lisei un nod dureros în stomac. 

\- Doar câteva minute, insistă Lisa iar umerii lui Chaeyoung căzură brusc, fata oftând invinsă. Se duse în sufragerie și se așeză pe canapea, însă oboseala își puse cuvântul, fata fiind cuprinsă inevitabil în mrejele somnului. 

În casa în care domnea funerarul se aflau doar patru persoane: Chaeyoung, mătușa acesteia, Lisa și Jimin; au mai fost câțiva vecini în timpul zilei care au venit mai mult pentru a afla noi bârfe decât pentru a asista la priveghi, dar acum, în timpul nopții atmosfera era cu mult mai stranie, fiecare persoană din încăpere fiind încercată de cele mai macabre gânduri și sentimente.


End file.
